I'm Sorry
by ROBINROX
Summary: Sequel to With All My Heart-Slade has a daughter?Oh,yeah.And she hates the Titans just as much as her dad. But things have gotten a lot more intersting since we know her last name-and Slade's.Rated for language
1. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING I USE IN HERE!  
  
Starfire woke up and yawned. She looked around and smiled. She had missed her room when she had been in Slade's lair. And she had missed the sunlight. Still smiling, she got up and dressed. She went to Robin's room and knocked softly on the door. Robin grunted from inside and Starfire giggled. She opened the door and sighed as she looked around at the mess on his floor. She began picking things up and putting them either on the desk or in the trash. Robin sat up in his bed and smiled at Starfire, rubbing his eyes blearily. Starfire smiled and sat on the bed next to him. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him lightly.  
  
"C'mon, Boy Wonder. It is 8:30. Time to wake up!" Robin sighed and slowly got out of his bed. Starfire stood with him and put her arm through his. He pulled a brush through his hair and moaned as the brush snagged on a particularly tangled piece of hair. Starfire pulled it gently through for him and he smiled at her gratefully. They left his room hand in hand and entered the kitchen. Starfire began making the team's breakfast-eggs and bacon for everyone but Beast Boy, and tofu eggs and bacon for Beast Boy. Cyborg came over to the two and smiled as Robin failed to scramble the eggs the right way. Starfire sighed and helped him, saying if he was going to help her with breakfast, he should probably do the bacon, it was easier. Robin watched the bacon and Beast Boy slowly made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, led by his nose. Raven followed him, pulling a brush through her short purple hair. Beast Boy sat at the table and dropped his head onto it.  
  
"I am SO tired.Stealing is DEFINITELY NOT my thing." Raven smiled at Beast Boy as Kiyani came out from Cyborg's room. She was staying with the Teen Titans, and Robin was even teaching her martial arts. Kiyani had gone in his place on a few Titan missions, and didn't do so bad. Robin and Kiyani were good friends, and they talked almost as much as Starfire and Robin were together.  
  
"Hey, Kiya. Want some breakfast?" Kiyani shook her head. Robin raised his eyebrow and Kiyani laughed.  
  
"I'm a vegetarian." Beast Boy's head snapped up and he smiled. He was at Kiyani's side in an instant and jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"So'm I! Wow!" Kiyani smiled and Robin shook his head.  
  
"More tofu eggs and bacon, Star." Starfire nodded and opened the refrigerator. Soon, everyone was sitting around the table enjoying their breakfast. Beast Boy sat next to Raven and Kiyani, and Starfire was constantly getting up to get everyone more food. Robin finally forced her to sit while he got the food and brought it to the table. "People can serve themselves, Star." Starfire nodded and laid her head on Robin's shoulder. Cyborg stood and took his plate to the sink, rinsing it off and putting it in the dishwasher.  
  
"Hey, let's take the day off! Let's go to the park or something!" Robin nodded.  
  
"I'm game!" Starfire took Robin's hand and smiled.  
  
"I will go wherever Robin wishes to go." Robin's face turned slightly pink and Beast Boy laughed. Raven glared at him and he shut up quick. Everyone agreed to go to the park after they had finished their lunch and Cyborg ran around the Tower, gathering footballs and frisbees and an array of other items they could use at the park. Beast Boy brought snacks ("So what if we just had lunch? What if someone gets hungry?") and Starfire brought things like sunscreen and tanning lotion. They put all their stuff in a big bag and took off for the park. 


	2. A Day At the Park,New Enemies

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING I USE IN HERE! Other than Natalie Grayson. That's me!*grins*All right, on with the chapter!  
  
Starfire sat under a big oak tree in the park and smiled, breathing in the fresh, cool air. Robin sat next to her, having enjoyed a spirited game of football with the other Titans.  
  
"Hey, Star. You feeling alright?" Starfire nodded and Robin smiled. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up, pushing her out of the shade of the oak tree. Starfire let out a little yelp and tried to get back into the shade, but Robin caught her under her arms.  
  
"Play with us Star! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Starfire looked at Robin and sighed. He made Bambi eyes at her and slowly, a smile spread across her face. She grabbed the football out of his hands and threw it to Kiyani, who jumped up and grabbed it. Raven even joined in, and it was girls against boys. The girls won, and rubbed it in the guy's faces. The guys looked dejectedly at the ground and Starfire walked over to Robin and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up with a grin and began tickling her sides. Starfire screamed and laughed. Beast Boy snuck up behind Raven and tickled her, running his hands up and down her sides. She giggled and turned this way and that, trying to escape Beast Boy's fingers. Robin slowly stopped tickling Starfire, falling back on the grass and sighing, using his hands as pillows. Starfire settled next to him and put her head on his chest. Pulling one hand out from behind his head, Robin put it around Starfire's shoulder and kissed her forehead. Beast Boy and Raven got into a similar position and Cyborg and Kiyani smiled, leaving the two couples.  
  
A figure with blonde hair and dark chocolate brown eyes watched the Teen Titans closely. She was determined to succeed where her father had failed. The Teen Titans would go down at Natalie Grayson's hands. She would make sure of it. Lightning crackled on her fingers and Natalie smiled. She raised her hand and the lightning jumped up, almost touching the ceiling, then landing in five balls at her feet. She sent each one after a Titan, and smiled as the balls of untamed electricity floated away from her underground hide out. She curled into a cat-like position in her chair and settled back to watch her little minions do her bidding.  
  
Starfire threw a star bolt at the ball of lightning attacking her and smiled as the ball grew smaller. Then, her smile disappeared as the ball grew big, bigger than it had originally been.  
  
"ROBIN!" Starfire ran from her room and into Robin's, where a similar ball of lightning was attacking him. It was almost upon him, and hate welled up inside Starfire. She began to float, and her eyes flamed green. Only two other times had Starfire's powers been fueled by hate, and she rather liked the feeling of total power she was getting. She powered her hands up, and as the ball of lightning extended crackling tendrils of pure electricity, Starfire fired. These bolts reduced the ball of lightning to cinders and Starfire smiled. She landed and Robin stared at her, dazed. Starfire saw the look on Robin's face and blushed. Robin suddenly jumped up and threw a freeze disk behind her and grabbed Starfire's hand, pulling her back away from the door as he landed. Unable to keep their balance, the couple fell over in a tangle of arms and legs and Starfire looked behind her. Her eyes widened and she would have put a hand to her mouth if Robin hadn't been entangled in both of her arms. As it were, she had to make do with just leaving her mouth open in surprise. The electricity bubble that had attacked her was beating against the wall of solid ice Robin had made in front of door. Cracks appeared all along it and Starfire quickly disentangled herself from Robin. Standing, she powered up her hands and looked around, wide-eyed in fear. Robin pulled out his retractable bo-staff and glared at the bubble. It finally broke through and launched itself at Starfire, trying to push its way past Robin. He thrust his bo-staff into it and screamed as the electricity coursed down its shaft and onto him. He fell to the floor, unconscious. Starfire kneeled next to him and the anger welled up inside her again. Before she had time to power up her hands with her anger-fueled star bolts, the lightning ball extended a sparking tendril and touched her shoulder. Starfire screamed in pain and the star bolts inside her hands flew all directions. Some hit the lightning ball and it reduced to ashes, but many hit either Starfire or Robin. Starfire slumped over onto Robin's stomache, unconscious. 


	3. The One Where We Learn Something About R...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING I USE IN HERE! Other than Natalie Grayson. That's me!*grins*All right, on with the chapter!  
  
"Starfire!" Starfire woke up to a blurry green image and powered up her hands, ready to fight with all the energy left in her weakened body. Then, her vision cleared and she saw it was just Beast Boy, looking worried and at the same time scared. Her star bolts were pointed directly at his face. Starfire ran the words peace, quiet, and tranquility through her mind for a couple seconds until the star bolts disappeared on her hands and she looked around. She was on the couch in the tv room of the Titan Tower, and Robin was on the opposite end. He was burned badly and was much paler than usual. Starfire tried to get up, but Beast Boy pressed her down.  
  
"Star, Raven told me not to let you stand when you first wake up. Right now, she's tending to Cyborg and Kiyani, so she's left me in charge." Starfire nodded and laid her head on the armrest of the couch. She jumped as the TV turned on and Robin grunted. He was awake. Raven, Cyborg, and Kiyani came in, Cyborg with a bandage around his head and Kiyani with her right arm in a sling. A blonde girl appeared on the TV screen and Robin sat up immediately. The girl laughed and Robin glared.  
  
"Hello, Robin. Caught you in the middle of a nap? I'm terribly sorry." Robin got up shakily and went over to Starfire, whispering, "You ok, Star?" Starfire nodded and Robin sat on the couch next to her.  
  
"Anyway, Robin, I'm sure you've met my friends. You're so mean, Starfire, you killed two of them!", the girl pouted. Starfire raised her head defiantly and glared right at the screen.  
  
"Good." The girl's dark chocolate brown eyes narrowed and she raised her hand. Only then did the six Teen Titans realize that her hands were crackling with electricity, and it made her hair stand on end.  
  
"I am Natalie Grayson, Slade's daughter. I'm your sister, Robin. You put our father in jail and you're going to pay for it! Someone's going to be killed on this little venture, and I hope it's you. Our father won't be very pleased, but I think I can compensate for that." Robin stared at the TV screen wide-eyed, then shook his head.  
  
"NO! No, that can't be true!" Natalie laughed. She was clearly enjoying her brother's torment at the thought that his father was the one person he hated the most.  
  
"Believe it or not, Dick. Our daddy is in jail right now, because of you! And you WILL pay. Make no mistake." The TV screen turned off and Robin slumped back into the couch, his head in his hands, tears pouring silently down his face. Starfire put a comforting arm around his shoulder and glared at the TV screen.  
  
"She is not telling the truth, Robin. Your father is not Slade, and she is not your sister." Robin shook his head and shrugged Starfire's arm off his shoulders. He looked up at her and she bit her lip.  
  
"Star, I REMEMBER Natalie. She's my older sister-by a year." Beast Boy stared at Robin. His boss. His leader. His kick-ass best friend. His best friend's sister was a criminal. Who'da thunk? Definitely not the rest of the team. They stared at him as stupidly as Beast Boy, except Raven. She was clearly surprised, but she didn't stare at Robin, instead, she looked away from him. Robin leaned back into the couch and groaned. Starfire leaned over and examined him. He had shards of ice in his scalp. Funny, they should have melted with the combination of his body heat and the heat of the room around him. And where did they come from?  
  
"Raven, these ice shards in Robin's head are very peculiar. They should have melted some time ago, yet they have not. And Natalie did not attack us with ice, she attacked us with lightning, so where would they have come from?" Starfire asked, clearly mystified. Robin ran a hand along his forehead and winced as the motion forced the shards further into his scalp. Raven walked calmly over and looked at Robin's head, then used her telekinesis to pull all the shards out. Trickles of blood ran from the wounds, staining Robin's face. Raven healed up the cuts, and Starfire wetted down a hand towel and wiped away the blood streaks on his face. Raven examined the shards for a while then set them on the floor and stomped her foot on them, hard. When she pulled her foot away, the shards were still there, larger than before and increasing in size every second. Raven nodded and the gemstone on her ajna-chockra glowed a deep blue. The shards began to twist around themselves like liquid and Starfire backed as far as she could into the couch cushions. Robin put his arm in front of her as if it would protect her. Raven looked at the five others in the room and her eyes glowed winter-white. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Kiyani flew out of the room to safety and Beast Boy stayed to help his girlfriend. There were sounds of a scuffle, then of a glass shattering. Then another shattered, and another, until all the shards, it seemed, had shattered like glass. Robin hesitantly opened the door and looked through it. The room was the same as it had been before, except Beast Boy was on the floor, biting his lip as Raven used her power to take a medium-sized shard of ice out of his thigh. Quickly healing the wound after getting the shard out, Raven bent the shard with her mind and crumpled it into a ball, throwing it at the wall.  
  
"I can't believe he'd-Oh, I'm going to kill you, Zinthos!" The other Titans looked at her oddly and she started glowing with her power.  
  
"Uh, Raye.Who the heck is Zinthos?" Raven whirled around to face a slightly limping Beast Boy and he jumped, running behind Starfire.  
  
"He's a boy from Azerath. He always wanted me to be his girlfriend, and when I came to Earth, he wanted to kill me. Now it seems Zinthos has joined up with Natalie to get back at me. He doesn't hide his emotions as well as I do. That's why I didn't like him. No self-control. Zinthos, I swear, I will get you for this! Mark my words!" Everyone stared at her with swirly eyes and jumped when she looked over at them.  
  
"What? You've seen me mad." Beast Boy recovered first and went over to his girlfriend, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. Raven's features softened when Beast Boy touched her and she sighed, putting her head on his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just want you all to be safe, and now Zinthos shows up, right after we were all attacked by those electric balls that Natalie sent, and learned that.well." They all knew what she was talking about. Robin looked down and Starfire cupped her hand under his chin, forcing it gently up so he had to look at her.  
  
"You are not like him, or her. You will never be like them. They are no longer your family, my Teen Wonder. Do not let their mistakes choose your life." Robin's eyes watered and he flung his arms around Starfire's neck, crying for a couple seconds into her shoulder. Regaining his composure, Robin straightened and brushed imaginary dust off his suit. Raven smiled and kissed Beast Boy's cheek.  
  
"Zinthos will not defeat us, Raven. I would like to see him try," Starfire said, putting her arm around Robin's waist. He put his arm around the back of her neck and laid his head on hers, so they were looking at the world sideways. Raven nodded and put her head on Beast Boy's chest. Since the incident with Slade, the green morpher had grown considerably taller, almost as tall as Robin. He liked to say he towered over Raven, but was really only four inches taller. Robin towered over Starfire, as he was now as tall as Cyborg. The Teen Titans sat down at the couch and turned the TV on, trying to get their minds off Natalie and Zinthos. 


End file.
